Heridas de guerra
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Adrian no sabe por qué ha decidido ir a Hogwarts para prestar su ayuda a la señora Pomfrey. Ni tampoco sabe por qué Michael Corner le pone tan nervioso.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._**

* * *

**I.**

No sabes por qué te has aparecido ahí en medio de la noche y has echado a correr hacia el colegio en el que estudiaste. No tienes ni idea de la razón por la que te has pasado todo el día dándole vueltas, ni de cuál es la raíz de ese pequeño remordimiento que ha ido creciendo con el paso de las horas y, aunque no entiendes muy bien por qué está ahí, te molesta. Supones que es por eso por lo que corres como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el castillo.

Cruzas la verja e intentas ignorar el deplorable estado en el que se halla sumida la escuela, pero no lo consigues y tu cabeza comienza a comparar esa imagen con lo espléndida que parecía la primera vez que la viste y, quieras que no, te duele ver destrozado el que fue tu hogar durante tanto tiempo.

Te diriges a la enfermería. No porque haya alguien importante para ti allí, por suerte la mayoría de las personas que te importan están a salvo, pero sientes que, aunque todavía no hayas terminado tus estudios como sanador, es el único lugar donde servirás de ayuda.

Nada más entrar el olor de la sangre penetra en tus pulmones y te provoca arcadas. La batalla ha sido peor de lo que creías.

**II.**

En parte te arrepientes de haber ofrecido tu ayuda. Te alegra saber que eres útil y que estás poniendo tu granito de arena, pero a veces sientes que no puedes aguantar ni un segundo más ahí metido.

Cada camilla aguarda un horror aún peor que el anterior. Reconoces algunos de los rostros que ahora están cubiertos por una mueca de dolor. Cortes, extremidades arrancadas, cicatrices por todo el cuerpo… incluso hay un Hufflepuff con el torso desgarrado y con bastantes probabilidades de sufrir licantropía.

Y además está Michael Corner. El Ravenclaw es como un dolor de cabeza con vida propia; recuerdas haberte cruzado con él por los pasillos de la escuela y también recuerdas haberle visto animar a su casa en los partidos de quidditch hasta desgarrarse la garganta, nunca habrías pensado que el chico fuese tan irritante. Pero lo es, con cada palabra que pronuncia te saca de tus casillas.

Y, para colmo, parece divertirle la situación.

Por esa razón eres incapaz de compadecerte de él, además no te hace ninguna gracia tener que llevarle en silla de ruedas de aquí para allá porque no puede andar. Si no se hubiese metido dónde nadie le llamaba ahora estaría sano y salvo y tú no tendrías que encargarte de él.

Aunque no es correcto desearías que el dolor le impidiese hablar. Cuando por fin le pierdas de vista sabrás lo que es la tranquilidad.

**III.**

—Pucey— gime Corner de nuevo— el brazo me sigue doliendo. Mucho. —y corona la frase haciendo un puchero como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Vuelves la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro.

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Corner? —preguntas tras soltar un suspiro quizás demasiado exagerado—Ni que yo te hubiese obligado a luchar—te das la vuelta y le miras fijamente—De hecho, si por mí fuera, tú estarías muy lejos de aquí.

Michael finge estar dolido y después compone una expresión de superioridad.

—El caso es, Adrian, que aquí el proyecto de sanador eres tú—dice remarcando la última palabra—y por lo tanto deberías saber qué hacer para que me dejase de doler.

Suspiras de nuevo, le gritarías si no fuera porque todavía estás en prácticas y, para que tu nota no baje, debes tratar bien a tus pacientes.

Pensar que te librarías de él cuando se lo llevasen de Hogwarts fue una simple quimera, pero aún te cuesta creer que hayas tenido la mala suerte de encargarte de él. No sabes qué has hecho para que Merlín te odie, sin embargo sabes a ciencia cierta qué quieres que Michael Corner se recupere y se vaya de una vez.

Le miras detenidamente, comprobando su estado. La brecha en su frente está curada y desinfectada, su brazo derecho estaría mucho mejor si se dignase a tomarse el crecehuesos, que lleva casi medio día en la mesilla; sin duda el mayor problema son las piernas, por culpa de ese dichoso muro aún tendrá que seguir unos cuantos meses en silla de ruedas, pero eso no le impedirá volver a casa en relativamente poco tiempo.

—Aunque me alegro de que prefieras que estuviese sano y salvo, lejos de este hospital—Continúa, mientras te acercas para hacer que se trague la poción de una vez por todas. —es encantador lo mucho que me quieres.

Te guiña un ojo y tienes que controlarte para que el vaso de crecehuesos no se haga añicos en tu mano.

—Bebe—Le ordenas, fulminándole con la mirada mientras le tiendes el vaso.

Pero no es el vaso lo que coge, en cambio te coge de la barbilla y te da un beso corto antes de que consigas apartarle.

Después hace como si nada hubiese pasado y se bebe la poción.

— ¿Qué? —te dice cuando termina, al ver que le miras fijamente. —La próxima vez deberías especificar de dónde quieres que beba, no es culpa mía.

—Vuelve a hacerlo y te tiro escaleras abajo. —le dices fríamente.

Se encoge de hombros y sales de la habitación, llevándote el vaso vacío contigo. Le escuchas intentar ahogar una carcajada, fallidamente, cuando cierras la puerta.

Ese chico despierta cosas en ti que nunca pensaste albergar. Instintos homicidas, mayormente.

**IV.**

Ha pasado una semana y, aunque él no contribuya, intentas no dirigirle la palabra si no es necesario. Sabes que intentar matar a un paciente con una jeringuilla, aparte de no tener el resultado deseado, dejaría una mancha difícil de borrar en tu expediente.

Pero hoy haces una excepción, la noticia lo merece.

— ¿Sabes, Adrian? —el Ravenclaw ha cogido la manía de llamarte por tu nombre de pila, otra cosa que te exaspera. — Esta noche me sacan de aquí—su voz suena menos segura que de costumbre, te parece distinguir un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Aunque cuando le miras está sonriendo. Y está vez tú también sonríes.

—Me alegro—le dices y te molesta no estar seguro de si estás contento porque se vaya o porque se encuentre mejor.

—Oye—dice tras una pausa bastante incómoda— ¿Por qué dejaste el quidditch? Parecía que en el colegio te gustaba mucho—y añade, en un tono considerablemente más bajo— y además se te daba bien.

No sabes por qué pregunta eso ahora, tampoco sabes por qué le contestas cuando habitualmente le ignorarías.

—Es lo que quería mi madre—le respondes frunciendo el ceño y acercándote a él para ayudarle a subir a la silla—no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

Michael clava sus ojos castaños en ti. Te pone nervioso, pero tiene algo que te resulta atractivo.

—Aunque supongo que este trabajo también tiene sus cosas buenas. —concluyes, acercándote un poco más a él.

Acorta la poca distancia que queda y te besa. Y esta vez sí que respondes, te resulta imposible negar que hay algo en él que te gusta.

Se separa de ti y sonríe como un niño que ha salido airoso de una trastada.

—Recuerda—empieza—si me tiras por las escaleras tendrás que pasar aún más tiempo cuidándome.


End file.
